El algodón blanco y la Estrella muerta
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: Sasuke siempre le hace caso a su hermano, porque él es como su héroe, siempre lo ha sido. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Esto es una miniserie, los capítulos van de mil a dos mil palabras (Según Word).

.

.

.

.

" **A** veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto,

Y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instantes. **"**

 **.O** scar **W** ilde **.**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiene cuatro y no le gustan los dulces, es raro en cierta forma pero a él en verdad no le gustan, y si le dieran a elegir él elegiría un tomate, porque es una fruta pero no es dulce, es de color rojo, y puede comerla con sal, y con pan también, así que a Sasuke le gustan los tomates, quizás sea porque Itachi siempre corta algunos para él antes de irse a la escuela por la tarde, para que Sasuke no tenga hambre, o quizás sea porque su madre le había dado de probar cuando era un bebé, o tal vez por su padre quien no veía bien que los niños coman dulces, y a Sasuke no le molesta en realidad porque a él no le gustan los dulces, a él le gustan los tomates, así que cuando el endemoniado fuego se expande por toda su habitación, solo atina a quedarse sentado en la única esquina en la que aun las llamas no se extiendes, y la ventana está muy lejos, el vidrio explota por la presión, y él está a punto de ser alcanzado por ellas, y a Sasuke le gustan los tomates porque son rojos, como el color del lápiz labial de su mamá, así como la corbata de Itachi que usa en ocasiones especiales, y a él en verdad no le gustan los dulces, porque su madre estaba preparando unos abajo en la cocina, y Sasuke tiene miedo, porque ha visto por las noticias como la gente que no muere quemado, sufre en el hospital, y queda así todo quemado, como un tomate olvidado n el fuego, y huelen mal también, así como todo chamuscado.

Y Sasuke no le gusta el fuego, y en verdad tiene miedo, se siente impotente entonces, porque su hermano no está, y Sasuke después de Itachi y de su padre es el hombre de la casa, por eso debería estar ayudando a su mamá que está tosiendo ahí abajo, también debería estar ayudando a su papá que está gritando ayuda, pero no puede, se siente débil y tiene miedo, mucho, tanto que ni siquiera sabe cuántas veces lo ha pensado hasta ese momento, en eso escucha un voz grita su nombre desde abajo, y Sasuke llora porque es la voz de su hermano, de Itachi, y él está seguro de que su hermano sí es el hombre de la casa, y Sasuke ya no tiene miedo porque sabe que su hermano es fuerte, así como demasiado, y está seguro de que su madre está bien, y de que su padre dejo de gritar porque Itachi lo condujo afuera, y siente orgullo de su hermano, porque es el mejor, es fuerte, y siempre esta cuando se lo necesita, y Sasuke quiere ser así como él, y cuando la puerta se abre ve su figura acercándose con una especie de frazada así como una capucha, pero Sasuke sabe que esa es como su capa de súper héroe, y Itachi lo salva, lo abraza con sus manos temblorosas y tose mucho, y quizás esta resfriado, pero el tose así como mucho, y él le dice que camine rápido que corra, y Sasuke lo hace porque siempre le ha obedecido a su hermano, porque él es como su héroe, siempre lo ha sido. Y cuando Sasuke sale de la casa se siente como si ya no tuviera aire, se deja caer sobre el césped de rodillas y abre su boca como si tuviera sed, y entonces sus ojos no encuentran a su hermano, y unas sirenas suenan a lo lejos, y él no puede ser un súper héroe como Itachi, grita su nombre entonces, y se levanta para ir en su busca pero unas manos lo sujetan, y Sasuke grita con todo sus pulmones, y llora con todas sus lágrimas, voces que intentan tranquilizarlo resuenan en sus oídos, y a Sasuke no le gustan , porque le gustan los tomates, así como las mejillas de su madre cuando sonríe, como el color de la bufanda de su padre, y así como la remera que su hermano que uso para su cumple años.

—….tienes que subir a la ambulancia, — logra entender solo eso porque la verdad no sabe bien lo que le dijeron antes, y se siente cansado, él no es un héroe, y ya no le quiere nada más que a su familia, dejaría de comer por siempre lo tomates solo por ellos, y Sasuke se lo pide a dios, le pide que ellos estén vivos, que estén a salvo, y promete no probar nada de lo que le gusta, le promete ser un buen niño, y ser alegre, cuidar de los otros, promete tener muchos amigos, y él promete, y él pide fuerte, muy fuerte para que lo escuche, y sube a la ambulancia, hay una mujer que lo mira con ojos piadosos, y Sasuke solo sabe que quiere a su madre, a su padre, y a su hermano, quiere a Itachi.

Una máscara rodea su boca y aprieta su mentón, y el oxígeno que le faltaba ya no le falta, y la doctora le sonríe un poco animándolo porque ella no es la primera vez que ve esas cosas, pero siempre era difícil ver morir a otros en una tragedia tan grande, y ver a niños solos rezando, orando con una voz fuerte, ojos empañados en lágrimas, y voces temblorosas, a veces ella prefiere que la insulten entonces porque es como más fácil de manejar, y su corazón no queda tan agrietado.

—Estarás bien, eres un niño fuerte— le susurra sin darse cuenta, y él la mira con esos lindos, y grandes, ojos negros que combinan con su cabello que es de el mismo color, Y Sasuke asiente aunque esas palabras no le gustan, porque él en definitiva no estará bien, ni es fuerte, porque si fuera fuerte hubiera salvado a su hermano, a su madre y a su padre, y a Sasuke le gustan los tomates pero él dejaría de comerlos si dios le devuelve a su familia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hey hola, después de esto creo que soy como una persona algo cruel ¿he?

Que tengan unos buenos días, tardes, noches, y años.

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**D** isclaimer: **N** aruto es del señor **K** ishimoto

 **N** / **A** : **A** l final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias: **E** sto es una miniserie, los capítulos van de mil a dos mil palabras (según Word).

.

.

.

.

" **A** menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"

 **A**. de la **M** artine

.

.

 **II**

.

.

.

.

 **C** uando Sasuke tiene cuatro años y siete meses llueve muy fuerte, y es como si alguien estuviera con una manguera rociando mucha agua para espantar a los perros, y las personas presentes en el funeral eran como los perros.

Los pasos resuenan fuerte, y hay voces quejándose por pisar sin querer los charcos del suelo, y Sasuke no sabe si reírse, insultarlos, o llorar, porque todo es tan absurdo, así como decía Itachi cuando algo no encaja bien, o cuando le parecía mal lo que decía su padre , y Sasuke se siente solo, y pequeño así como un bebé, y es tonto, muy tonto, y Sasuke decide que no va a llorar pero lagrimas escapan de sus grandes ojos negros y una mujer le pregunta si está bien, y Sasuke piensa que ella es incluso más tonta que él, porque es claro que no está bien, sus padres se fueron, lo dejaron así como a una pequeña mascota abandonada en un callejón a su suerte, y su héroe, su hermano, ya no volverá por él en las tardes, ni le sonreirá así todo amable, ni cortara los tomates para él.

Itachi ya no va a acariciarle la cabeza en señal de que esta haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta, y él ya no va a estar para cubrirlo con un paraguas en medio de la lluvia, él ya no va limpiar sus lágrimas, ni va aprometerle que todo va estar bien, ya no le va a enseñar a luchar, ni a pintar con los colores, esos lindos y brillantes que tenía en su cuarto, y Sasuke entre medio de su llanto se deja caer en el suelo una vez que ya todos se han ido, y aprieta la tierra húmeda con sus manos, y sabe que los microbios se van adherir al interior de sus uñas porque su madre se lo había dicho un par de veces, su ropa ahora esta embarrada, y si su padre estuviera vivo de seguro que se molestaría, e Itachi de seguro le dirá que parece un pequeño cerdito, y se ríe, porque a él no le gustan los cerditos, y su hermano no es muy bueno en los chistes.

La lluvia cae más fuerte, Sasuke entonces recuerda que le gustan los tomates, y que dijo que no los comería si Dios le devolvía a su familia, y Dios es malo, no cumple nunca, porque Sasuke no ha comido tomates desde hace semanas, aunque quizás si sigue sin comerlos un día se los devuelva, o al menos una parte de él quiere creerlo, porque por otra parte sabe que es tonto, y Sasuke no es solo tonto, es estúpido, así con mayúsculas, y arrodillado frente a las tumbas entonces jura que no volverá a probar ni siquiera una partecita de un tomate, porque los tomates le gustan mucho, pero a Sasuke le gusta más su familia, así que cuando intenta llevárselo una mujer, que supuestamente a partir de ese momento cuidara de él , Sasuke se aferra al suelo como puede, él no va a moverse de ahí hasta que dios se los devuelva, porque ellos son una parte de sí mismo, y según sabe uno no puede vivir con tan solo la mitad, y forcejea con la mujer que está llorando igual que él, y ella le dice por lo bajo algo que no puede entender.

Y Sasuke ve unos ojos que son así como un sol escondido entre las nubes grises de tempestad, y ella está triste, lleva unas flores blancas entre sus manos, su ropa está sucia, y esta de rodillas cerca de una tumba cercana a la de su familia, le sonríe, así triste como él, y se levanta, camina un poco raro como si tuviera problemas en sus piernas, y su corte de cabello a Sasuke no le gusta, porque las niñas deberían tener el cabello tan largo como su madre, y ella le entrega una flor de esas blancas que ahora adornan una de las lapidas, y él parpadea confuso pero la acepta, sus manos llenas de tierra y de pequeños pedacitos de pasto se rosan, no hay palabras entre ninguno de los dos pero a veces las palabras no hacen falta porque Sasuke entiende que ella también le ha pedido a dios, así como él , y de seguro ella ha sacrificado lo que más le gusta, y ha llorado, gritado, implorado, y en algún momento también supo que era una tonta.

— ¡Hinata! — grita entonces alguien de repente, y la niña se sobresalta, así como con miedo, y se inclina en una pequeña reverencia en forma de despedida y se va, y todo es tan absurdo otra vez, o quizás desde que Itachi no está nunca ha dejado de serlo, y ve como corre entre las lapidas, da un giro a la izquierda, y su figura desaparece. Entre sus dedos esta la delicada flor blanca, y a él le gusta, es linda como lo era su madre, es suave, hermosa, y a Sasuke le gustaría tener algunas más para su hermano y su padre, porque a ellos también les gustaba ella, ellos la amaban así tanto como él, porque Sasuke recuerda que Itachi siempre la ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa, y su padre corría las cosas pesadas, le compraba chocolate, y eso que él odiaba el chocolate, pero por ella su padre era capaz de comprar toda una tienda de dulces, y ambos eran capaz de todo , no como él que la amaba mucho pero aun así no hizo nada, Sasuke no se movió de su habitación cuando el fuego comenzó, ni cuando el humo era insoportable, porque tuvo miedo, él no era un héroe como Itachi, y su madre de seguro que estaba triste, y también decepcionada, porque su hijo menor era un pequeño cobarde, y su padre debía estar molesto, con el ceño fruncido mirándolo desde alguna parte, y unos brazos lo rodean de manera un poco brusca al principio, pero luego es suave y cálido.

—Compraremos más flores para tu familia… — le susurra de cerca la mujer de cabellos negros que le ha prometido que lo cuidara, que lo protegerá, y Sasuke no la conoce, o al menos no lo recuerda, y él no quiere que ella lo cuide, ni que sea el reemplazo de su familia, porque eso sería imposible, y él no lo merece, no lo necesita, y porque Sasuke solo tiene una familia, y son esas personas que están bajo esas lapidas que tienen en frente, pero entonces recuerda a Itachi , porque jamás podría olvidarlo ya que es como su héroe, y decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es irse, y no comprar flores, porque Sasuke es como un poco basura, así como los desperdicios en los tiraderos.

.

.

.

.

 **N** / **A** : Hey, hola, ha pasado un tiempo largo, y es que he estado en evaluaciones, y con muchos trabajos finales, pero al fin hoy comienzan mis vacaciones yeah, aunque solo son dos semanas (malditos sean los directivos XD).

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! :), y lo siento por haber dañado un poco sus corazones, soy de lo peor :P

Espero que tengan unos buenos días, tardes, noches y años.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**D** isclaimer: **N** aruto es del señor **K** ishimoto

 **A** dvertencias: **E** sto es una miniserie, los capítulos van de entre mil a dos mil palabras, según Word.

 **N** / **A** : ¡ **H** ola!, esta vez no demore tanto ¿verdad?, por cierto mis vacaciones no van bien, todos están enfermos y soy como una especie de mucama que corre de un lado a otro para atenderlos, y hacer la comida se está poniendo difícil porque a uno le gusta de una forma y a otro de otra manera, y me están volviendo loca, no he podido dormir casi nada, pero en todo caso espero que este capítulo les guste, ¡ Y muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Y me disculpo por ser tan rompe kokoros :P

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **L** a escala de las penas, el termómetro de las amarguras, está en razón directa del grado de cariño que profesamos a las personas que la causan. **"**

 **N** icolás **T** anco **A** rmero.

.

.

 **III**

.

.

Estudiar lo entusiasma un poco, porque Itachi estudiaba mucho, se sacaba las mejores notas, y sus padres estaban orgullosos, así que Sasuke está entusiasmado ya que quizás su familia no esté enojada si es que es el mejor, aunque él no entiende exactamente porque le dicen jardín de infantes si no hay jardín, no hay uno así como el que tenía su mamá lleno de flores, unas eran margaritas según le había dicho y otras eran rosas, el recuerda las ultimas porque se clavó un par de espinas cuando tenía tres años, y en ese lugar al que supuestamente va a estudiar solo hay un patio feo con arena y un par de juegos, además los infantes ¿no eran esos que estaban en la marina?, entonces frunce las cejas porque necesita respuestas, pero no es como si se lo está preguntando a la mujer que cuida de él porque Sasuke no necesita de ayuda, así que camina con la cabeza en alto, como su padre le enseño, y esconde su emoción y los nervios para poder ser un poco como Itachi, él quiere ser fuerte, y cuando entra a el lugar esta como un poco molesto porque hay niños ruidosos, y la maestra canta, juega y no le está enseñando nada, Sasuke quiere aprender, y no hay notas, ni boletines, y prefiere estar en la casa de su tía que en ese estúpido jardín de infantes, que no tiene ni siquiera un jardín, y hay un niño rubio con el cual nadie quiere jugar, y eso es extraño, pero entonces recuerda que su padre le decía que no debía juntarse con las personas que tuvieran apellido Uzumaki, y él no puede desobedecer a su padre, porque Sasuke quiere que su familia sienta orgullo, y quizás es tonto esperar a que ellos vuelvan, pero no es como si pudiera dejar de creerlo, porque ellos son su otra mitad y uno no puede vivir con solo un pedacito de sí mismo, por eso los recuerda, y hace lo que piensa que ellos creerían correcto.

Así que Sasuke tiene cinco años y va a supuestamente a estudiar, y se pasa los días sentado en un rincón sin compañía pero no se siente solo porque él tiene en su compañía a su familia en sus recuerdos, y debes en cuando ve al niño de cabellos rubios, y siente molestia, frustración así como decía Itachi cuando algo no le iba bien, y Sasuke aprieta con fuerza su libro que le debes en cuando lee, porque después de insistir un montón su hermano le había enseñado a leer, antes de que el accidente ocurriera, y se dice así mismo que su padre no estaría orgulloso de él si se juntara con el Uzumaki, pero cuando vuelve a levantar la vista nuevamente de su libro, porque él así como tonto con mayúsculas, ve nuevamente esos ojos que son como un sol escondido entre las nubes que anuncian una tormenta, y Sasuke parpadea, tiene ganas de acercarse un poco a ella, porque él a veces es curioso así como los gatitos, y ella tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa esta vez de alegría mientras le está ofreciendo algo al niño rubio, y siente como una espinita clavada en su pecho, y entonces un hombre que parece ser su padre se la lleva, y parece estar molesto, así como cuando Sasuke no había dicho bien las bocales cuando su padre se lo había preguntado, así que frunce las cejas, y cuando llegan por él camina rápido, porque esta frustrado, y enojado, y cuando llega ese lugar que no es su hogar rechaza los tomates, porque la mujer es molesta y le prepara siempre un montón, y Sasuke piensa en el niño rubio otra vez porque él le recuerda así mismo, y se pregunta sobre sus padres, ¿y porque su padre no quería que se juntara con los Uzumaki?, y recuerda también a su madre, ella quizás este enojada, porque a ella no le debe gustar eso que está haciendo, pero no es como si él lo hace apropósito, Sasuke solo quiere que estén orgullosos, y eso es complicado porque debe seguir lo que dijo su padre hace casi un año, y lo que su madre siempre le enseñaba, por eso Sasuke decide que no se va a entrometer con el niño, ni va a jugar con él, ni va a golpearlo ni nada de eso.

Y Sasuke al día siguiente está enojado otra vez, y se siente nuevamente un poco basura, así como demasiado, porque ahí está en medio del patio del "jardín de infantes" golpeándose con dureza con el Uzumaki, y el otro niño para ser sinceros golpea fuerte, y le duelen las mejillas, y lo golpea, ruedan por el suelo, y escucha los chillidos de las niñas, y los gritos entusiastas de los niños, y todo esta jodido, su familia de seguro que estaría enojada nuevamente, porque él estaba dando una especie de show deprimente, y los demás son como niños salvajes, y ahí también está la niña de cabellos azulados, y está llorando porque es una persona así como su madre, demasiado sensible, y demasiado buena, pero la culpa de todo eso en realidad no es como si fuera de él, porque quien le golpeo la cara primero fue el rubio, y quizás había sido incorrecto que Sasuke le golpeara después , pero no es como si él se va a dejar que lo golpeen, y se dicen un par de insultos, esos que escucharon de los chicos de segundaria que se juntan frente a la escuela, y ambos al final se terminan golpeando porque a ellos le falta una partecita de sí mismos, porque se entienden, y ambos se dicen un par de secretos suavecito mientras sus puños chocan contra la piel de él otro, las palabras no son necesarias porque ellos en cada puñetazo se están diciendo todo, y son como dos pequeños animalitos salvajes desahogándose, y Sasuke en verdad que no recuerda con exactitud porque es que el niño le había golpeado, ni siquiera recuerda lo que él le había dicho, y de repente la maestra los separa con un —¡Basta! — y ella los ayuda a levantarse del suelo, los regaña, los lleva a parte de los otros niños, los obliga a sentarse juntos y cuando están los dos castigados, esperando a que vayan por ellos, lagrimas caen de sus ojos, y luego el Uzumaki está dando un par de quejidos angustiosos, y Sasuke se limpia las gotitas de agua de las mejillas, porque los dos recuerdan a sus padres, y los dos aún esperan por ellos, pero ellos no vendrán nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche, año.

PD: mm siento lo del otro fic, y siento haberte roto tantas veces el corazón, pero yo ya te había advertido sobre como escribo, y de cómo está mi estado de ánimo XD.


End file.
